All or Nothing
by XxNarutoFreak4LifexX
Summary: All of here friends were dead, everyone she ever cared for. She was alone again. All she could do now was fight for her own life, and for what? She had nothing left. -It's better than it sound please read-


**[A/N: First Bleach Fic, and second Fic uploaded here, please bare with me.**

**It's pretty lame but I got sudden mojo to write this because I was re-reading the manga and this idea popped into my mind. It's about my OC and how she feels about the whole war thing and blah blah blah. She's pretty upset cuz' she thought of everyone as her family, which she never had when she was alive and blah blah blah. Soooo… review? *puppy dog eyes*]**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach do you think I'd be writing this shit?! Santa can only give so much ='(**

* * *

It happened too fast, one second I feel Starrk's reiatsu fade as he hits the ground, the next Aizen-sama is in front of Harribel with his katana unsheathed. Too fast.

"I'm done with you," Aizen-sama spoke. "It appears you are not strong enough to fight for me." he finished as he moved his zanpakutou towards the blonde woman so fast it was almost invisible.

Then before I knew it, blood was gushing out of my friend like a water hydrant.

"Wah…?!" she choked out, even more shocked than I was.

"Gin. Kaname. Lets go." Aizen-sama ordered his subordinates, then continued his train of thought, "I never thought, after all the trouble I went through gathering you Espada, that I alone… would be more powerful than the lot of you." he finished. I ground my teeth and clenched me fists at the statement.

Harribel staggered on her feet, panting heavily for a moment, then ran the large sword-like bone on her arm through Aizen's chest. My eyes widened.

"Aizen…!!!" she screamed pushing the sword in further.

Aizen-sama smirked. "…What a pain." he said, and in half a second was behind her, as his double shattered before her. "I will never let you raise your sword against me again." he spoke as he ran her through with his katana. I found myself at the brink of tears, unable to do anything.

He pulled his sword back as the glorious arrancar hurdled head-first to the ground, leaving a trail of blood in the air as she fell.

The Vizards and the Captain that had been fighting her were as dumbstruck as I was.

Aizen-sama put on his signature smile and spoke up again. "Come on, lets get started."

"Gotei 13 and… you shoddy arrancar wannabes." he continued in a pleasant tone.

"Aizen!!!" I cut him off.

He seemed slightly surprised but didn't turn to look at me. "What is it, Nikoto?" he asked in the same tone.

"Why did you kill her?! Why?!" I yelled at him, tears stinging my eyes.

Aizen sighed. "Because her fight was going nowhere, she wasn't strong enough, none of you are." he explained.

Tears welled up in my eyes. "That's not true! All of us… We've worked our asses off for you! We've followed your orders without question! All my friends… They're dead because of you!!! We're dying for you and this is how you repay us?!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as tears streamed down my face.

Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Szayel, Aaroniero, Tesla, Findor, Ggio, Charlotte, Avirama, Apache, Mila Rose, Sun-Sun, Harribel, Starrk, Lylinette, and everyone else.

And Gaby… My Gaby. My fraccion. How much had it hurt to lose my fraccion. It hurt even more that he'd died protecting me. No Espada was more fond of their fraccions than I was.

I clenched my fists again. "Aizen… You son of a bitch!!!" I spat through clenched teeth.

"Nikoto, your giving the enemy an opening. Don't make me kill you, too." the shinigami replied.

I gasped and my eyes widened. Fear rose in my heart as I realized he would. He would kill me, just like he killed Harribel.

"G-Gin wont let you hurt me." I said in a shaky voice before using sonido to move to Ichimaru Gin's side. "Will you Gin?" I asked clutching the shinigami's coat in my small hands.

"Err…" he scratched the back of his head. He didn't want to give me an answer, and I didn't want to hear one. I knew that if Aizen ordered him, he would kill me without hesitation even if he was somewhat fond of me.

Still, it was comforting to delude myself into thinking there was still someone who would fight to protect me, even if Gin was the only ridiculous option.

Gin… How and when did it go from 'Ichimaru-sama' to 'Gin'? I couldn't remember the last time I called him Ichimaru-sama. Gin didn't care for honorifics and neither did I. The way my fraccions always called me 'Nikoto-sama' always pissed me off. Not that I minded being treated like a princess but sometimes it was too much.

"I'm scared." I finally admitted as I his my face on Gin's coat.

Gin put a hand on my head. "Don't be, Hun. Fight, do yer best and we'll go right home." he said reassuring tone.

That wasn't what I meant. I wasn't scared of dying. I was scared that after the fight was over there would be no one left. I was scared to face all of my other friends dead friends back in Hueco Mundo. I was scared to be alone again.

Gin shook my shoulder. "Go on." he kept his tone soft but there was an urgent edge to his words. I knew. I knew Aizen would tell him to get rid of me if I kept pestering them.

I warped my arms around him and buried my head in his chest for one brief second. "Don't die." I pleaded before I used sonido to go back to my original stance.

'Don't die.' I'd said the same to my fraccions. I'd said the same to Szayel. I'd said the same to Grimmjow. I'd said the same to almost everyone. It had never made a difference.

'Don't die.' was just a meaningless plea to deaf ears. They were all too cocky for their own good to take it seriously. But I couldn't blame them, I was just like the lot of them. Cocky.

I took one last glance at Gin, he wasn't the closest friend I had but he was all I had left., and charged at a random Vizard.

"Don't die." I whispered again as I passed Gin, it was an order now, not a plea.

I unsheathed my zanpakutou and held it above my head, ignoring the pain in my critical wounds I'd gotten from previous fights, and brought it down hard on them.

Our swords clashed.

Then I realized, I might win this.

I was an Espada, maybe not the strongest, but I was still a very powerful arrancar. I was left out of the ten that were supposed to be strongest, but Aizen had made an exception for me. So I must've been strong, I must've been special. I could win this.

Our three Lords were still at their utmost power, Wonderweiss was still fighting, and I could still fight.

We might win, and for all I know, someone in Hueco Mundo could still be alive and be kicking serious ass. I had always been a drop-dead pessimist but right now I couldn't contain the hope that was flooding out of me. If we won then that Inoue girl would still be our captive, and she would bring all of our comrades back to life, and everything would go back to normal. We just had to _win_.

I was determined now.

I clashed swords with my opponent again.

This was it, all or nothing

**[Btw, Yes I am well aware that Grimmjow isn't dead but my OC doesn't know that so hush!]**


End file.
